


Route

by Reciprocate



Category: Conker's Bad Fur Day
Genre: Adventure, Humor, Other, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reciprocate/pseuds/Reciprocate
Summary: The beach turns red soiled and drenched in blood. Distant trench stained and marred with bullet ridden, sliced, and smoldering chunks of numerous bodies. The once mighty control room of his gun of doom now was left in shambles. With Von Kriplespac now crippled it seemed the war would come to an end soon.





	1. Chapter 1

One week tell I find harmony.

One week tell everything subsides.

One week tell I die.

Two sweaty grey furry hands clutched worn faded yellow glass goggles. His firm grip tighten against the plastic rims. A quick injection of lead to the head will do.

Six steel bunk beds aligned in rows of three were symmetrical of each other. Bars of Bright blinding daylight reached into the humid barracks through the dusty windows.

The occupants of one of the beds rested his sweat drenched aching back against the head frame. His short white muzzle half open, panting with deep breaths. Each inhale assaulted his burning lungs from the humidity, and rancid smell of perspiration that built up inside the insulated cylinder barrack.

Tim set his goggles onto his aching lap. He tugged on his faded sweat stained gray t-shirt, fanning it out as it made rustles. He shut his heavy eyes and made meek nerdy grunts.

Ugh, I hate this feeling so much!

A gruff voice seized Tim's attention. "How the hell did we end up with someone like you." Gulzer rested on a bunk next to his. He leaned back with his arms crossed behind his head. His face was halfway covered by his M1 helmet.

"U-ugh, what?" Tim halted, staring at the other grey squirrel. His mouth was half open and a brow raised. Here we go again.

"Great, an idiot too." Gulzer tipped his helmet back. His blue eyes peeked from the shelter, narrowing a cold stern glare at his teammate. "I know who'll die first."

"Ngh, nuh-uh...Just because I handle..." He tapped his finger against his chin, stammering from the words stuck in his throat. "What was it called again?" He leaned his head back. "That thing, ugh, that spits hot fire." Tim stared up in the air with a blank face. I'm an idiot.

"Oh you _stupid_ fuck." Gulzer pressed his thumb and pointer finger against his nose bridge, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Do you even know what you do in our battalion?" He scooted himself against the side of the bed towards Tim; His scrawny short legs swayed a few inches above the floor.

"I burn things." Tim's teeth appeared through a slither of his grin. "That's all I need to know."

Pull the trigger, spray flames, and no aim! I hope...

Gulzer extended his right fist, he poked his thumb out, setting his left hand's pointer finger on it. "Position." He shot a cold glare at Tim. "If your canisters gets shot, y'know what happens?"

Sweet relief of...

 _Death_.

Tim set his hands together. "Ka-boom!" He burst them apart making a poor attempt of a exploding sound. He collapsed his back onto the stiff bed with his arms wrapped around himself, kicked his bare feet up in the air while they flailed about, and maniacally laughed.

"...Fucking idiot," Gulzer said below his breath, narrowing his brows and crooking his lip to the side.

A low southern drawl voice cut them off, "Knock it off, y'hear."

"Shut it one eye!" Gulzer spun his body halfway to face the other old grey squirrel across from him. His narrow eyes locked with the single brown one that was partly visible behind a book. Neither of the two flinched.

"That's no way to speak to a elder." He set the book in front of his face, tilted his head to the side, and licked his thumb to turn the page. "Y'hear."

Oh! Get him Caribbean, put that butt in his place!

"For the love of Glubrsh. The only reason you're okay with it is because you're not front line."

"I reckon I am." Caribbean blinked, trailing his eye up the page to settle on Gulzer. "Y'hear." He grinned.

"You sit behind us taking pop shots!" Gulzer wiggled from his bed, making his way to Caribbean. "And not only that." He set his stern clinched paws onto the end of the bunk bed's railing. "Your sorry ass can barely pass training."

"It's not how it's done, it's that it's done." Caribbean plucked a pen off of a oak night stand beside his bed, placing it between the pages and shutting the book. He set it down onto his lap. Caribbean let his body lax, kept his unflinching eye on Gulzer, and clasped his lips together to half-heartedly smile. "You city folk always get riled up when it's humid."

"I'm not pissed about that." Gulzer helmet slumped forward, blocking his vision. "I'm pissed." He raised one hand, pointing up at the ceiling. "That you're all incompetent!" His extended arm came crashing down, his fingers clenched into a fist as he swept it by.

Tim shook his head side to side and rolled his eyes. He's so angry and dramatic as always.

"Well I say boy." He paused. "Your bravado sure is showing. And I gotta say." His benign expression faded, his brows narrowed and his eye slanted. "I've seen military boys like you come and go." He leaned forward and set his arms out. He set one hand next to his pajama's pocket. His itchy trigger fingers idled. "Y'all ain't nothing but huff and puff."

Sweat beat down Gulzer's face.

Tim sat silence, he pulled out a bucket of fried chicken from under his bunk as he watched the two. He munched on it's rough peppered skin, tasting it succulent greasy flesh, and savoring each delightful tantalizing bite.

Brevity of painful silence went by from the two. The only sound that could be heard was Tim's annoying smacking.

"I reckon hotshot like you better cool down." Silence ensued between the two. "Unlike you, I don't miss my target, nor do..." A crude grin stretched along Caribbean's muzzle. "I shoot blanks."

Oh-snap!

Gulzer's face went cherry red, his lower lip trembled. "H-how the **fuck** do you know that!" Sweat poured down his face, blotching the dusty wooden floor.

Caribbean kept a stern stoic stare. "I see everything, hear everything, and know _everything_." He clenched his fist, pretended to draw a pistol, and pointed his index and middle a finger at Gulzer with his thumb pulled back. "That's why I'm called Long Caribbean." He made a half-assed attempt of gun shot.

Got him dead on as always! _Oh_ , He put him in his place.

An acerbic British feminine voice seized the room's attention."Tch, that's because you go on and on." Her steel toe boots clattered against the wood floor. She brushed her blond thick pony tail off of her shoulder. "And take in garbage." She stopped at Gulzer's bunk bed which was in front of Caribbean's. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at Gulzer. "He also read your letters." She pulled out slips of crinkled paper from her charcoal baggy pants' pocket.

She stepped to Galzer and extend them to him. "When you write them, you should mail them."

"I-I did!" He snatched them out of her hand, his trembling eyes glanced at his writing, his pupils shrunk. He spoke below his breath, "It...it really is mine." He reared his pinken sweaty head up towards the brown chipmunk, narrowing his eyes and twitching brows. "How the **hell** did you get these!" His helmet slid down, stopping at his muzzle.

Tim's lip curled into a smile, a low snicker escaped his muzzle. Oh-no! Don't laugh. He snorted, covering his mouth as his eyes went round.

" _Tim_." Gulzer's eyes slanted, the paper made a crinkling sound as it was balled up in one of his shaking stern fist.

"I swear!" Tim shot up, setting his sweaty hands onto the end railing of his bunk. "I didn't do anything." He extend his body out. "I laughed because you're an idiot." The right side of Tim's half open mouth crooked up. Bulbs of moister blotched his face.

I didn't mean that.

Gulzer clenched teeth screech as he grind them, his buck tooth cracked. "Oh? I am, huh!" He balled his tense sweaty paws into a fist. "Coming from the guy who couldn't do drill!"

"I...I get mixed up, it's not like I'm that off." Tim faced away, staring at his bedside. I mean...I'm only off a few seconds, right? Yeah. Tim bobbed his head. He reared up to look dead on at Gulzer. "It's you who can't hit a single target!"

Gulzer stormed to Tim's bunk side. He tiptoed, yelling right into Tim's face and causing Tim to lean back "Get this! Come on!" He spat, "Yeah that's you! You want some of this." He pounded his fist into his palm, making a clapping sound as he did. "Fuck You!"

I've had enough that's it!

Tim and Gulzer went into a heated head to head argument. They'd threw around words, or anything that'd came to mind. Caribbean put in his two cents, flicking pennies at them when either of the two would say something arrogant. The brown chipmunk rolled her eyes, crossed her arms as she leaned against Gulzer's bunk bed pole, and shook her head at their obnoxious outcries.

Tim and Gulzer would go from yelling to dead silent right back to shrilling which ends with hostile silence. One wrong look would stoke the flames, bringing back the insufferable inevitable tension.

Gulzer rested on his bed arms crossed, and helmet slanted down to cover his face. "If you think it's cute to share secrets." He winced when his helmet was pinged by a penny. "The hell was that for!" He shot up to face his assailant.

"Arguments over," Caribbean said, flicking another coin up in the air. The sound of the copper humming made Gulzer silent.

 

"Eye for an eye!"

"If you're going t-" Caribbean was interrupted by a loud snore. "Look here kiddo. It's o-" He stopped when he was cut off again. He stared up at the ceiling, flattening his lips together before shutting his eye. He took in a deep soothing breath before he let out a heavy sigh. "Just leave i-" He snatched the coin mid air, slowly turning his head to the right of him. He glared at a round hefty grey squirrel sleeping in a bent bed two bunks from him.

"Hey Dix, do ya mind toning it down a notch?"

Dix pulled his blanket over his head; He grumbled under the covers before he rolled himself to face away from them . He was thanked by Caribbean.

"Now." Caribbean faced the rest of his squad. "We're getting shipped out tomorrow, I don't want this day to end like the others. Y'hear?"

Tim nodded. "Y-yeah, it'd be good to at least have one good day." His gut wrenched. "...Before it goes down hill."

"I'm not letting it go." Gulzer's cold stoic stare settled back on Tim. "You piss sitter."

...Really...What are you twelve? Tim blinked. "What's that sup-" He winced when he was yelled at by Gulzer.

"You always sit when you're on the crapper!"

Tim's nose twitched, his curled tail swung side to side. "Don't we all?" He lifted his open palms up in the air as he shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

" _That's_." Gulzer stressed his S for brief second. "The problem." He halfway turned his body to face the chipmunk who stared down at him with slanted eyes and clasped lips. "Sneeker, baby."

"I have a name."

"You do? _Shit_ , I thought that was your name." Gulzer crawled his way to the end of his bed. He rested on his side with his right arm to support his head. He faced away from her with lax eyes and a playful grin. " _So_." He trailed his free hand against the bed, his fingers tips tapping against the cloth.

A swooshing sound of metal made Tim hold his breath.

She flung a throwing knife right between Gulzer's fingers causing him to jolt back with wide eyes, and trembling clenched teeth. The blade danced as it sprung back and forth. "I've told you plenty of times." The cast of the light made her brown eyes gleam. The intent to kill was evident

...I've forgot too... was it Snapples? Snappey? Nutter-butter?

Caribbean interjected, "Sneakers. C'mon guys, it ain't that hard to remember."

Everyone has such awful names. "Jeez Gulzer, how couldn't you remember that?" Tim's cocky grin dimpled his cheek.

"What? No...what? Really, that's your name?" Gulzer tugged on the knife that was lodged into his bed with one hand. "That's what I said." He grunted as the weapon refused to budge.

" _Nope_." Sneakers said, leaning over to Gulzer.

He used both his hands on the knife handle. He leaned forward before he attempted to heave. Sweat trickled down his twitching little nose, his face pinken, and his arms quaked. Sneakers flicked him on the nose, causing him to let go and jerk back.

"Don't touch what you can't handle." She pulled the knife out with one lax hand, twirling the handle between her gloved fingers. She leaned back to her old position.

"Whatever." Gulzer rested his back onto his pillow with his arms crossed.

What a pouty baby.

Gulzer tipped his helmet back. "Anyway." He paused, facing away from Tim with a cold stern glare, but kept his eyes on him. "Sneeker."

"It's Sneakers!" She paused with the knife clutched into her tight fist.

"That's what I said!"

"You said sneeker, when it's Sneakers," Sneakers snide. She snickered and sneered. "How are you not getting it?

"Okay..." Gulzer paused to take a quick breath. "Sn...?" He hold the N. "Ea...?" His eyes darted from place to place as sweat beat down his face. "Ker." His bottom lip jutted out, he stressed his R.

"That's something I suppose." She spun the dagger once more before she sheathed the blade in a small leather scabbard connected, and belted around her waist. "What is it you want?"

"You know about secrets, right?" His eyes settled on her.

"Yeah, but at a cost."

You spying bimbo! Bulbs of sweat emerged on Tim's forehead. His hands trembled, breaths hasten, and his nostrils flared.

A crude grin stretched across Gulzer's muzzle. "How much sponduli?"

"Hundred flat, take it or leave it." She leaned forward, extending her open paw towards Gulzer. "You've got till I count to three."

Don't you dare! Tim eyes widen, he sat frozen in place.

"Hey,hey, hey!" Gulzer shot forward, his helmet came crashing over his face stopping on his muzzle. "It's not that expensive!"

"There's only one other person who knows." Sneakers' eyes dragged towards Caribbean. "He-" Her face was smacked with a coin, making a indention in her cheek. She pivoted as her left shoulder crashed into the metal bars of the bunk bed; Causing it to budge and screech as its legging scrapped the wood. Sneakers body made a thud as she made contact with the floor.

 _Brutal_. But, needed.

"Secrets are private." Caribbean's eye narrowed as he fixated on Gulzer who sat petrified. "I only said yours kid, because you're a dim a dozen idiot." He pulled out another coin from his pajama's shorts pockets. "Who I reckon needed to be put in his place."

Gulzer's brows furrowed, he snarled which made grooves on his nose bridge, and his tail twitched. Sneaker recuperated, rubbing her bruised cheek while leering at Caribbean.

 

"You're a soldier, y'hear?" Caribbean flicked the coin. "You reckon what that means don't ya?" He faced Tim, giving him a quick nod. "It means we're one unit. Not an individual." He snatched the coin as it landed into his open palm. "There's no I, just we. We're all the same no matter what." Caribbean went on.

"In war we're all brothers and sisters in arms. We fight, we bleed, and we all die. Butchered at the hands of our foe, but we still stand, we still go on."

"We all know what we want, we all know what we're protecting."

"Freedom, _righteousness_ , and a pursuit to happiness."

Caribbean's one cold eye settled on Gulzer, he checked on his team, seeing all their burning passion and fear. "We know what we're facing."

"Brutes."

"Savages."

"Machines with machine minds and machine hearts, they're arm to the teeth standing for tyranny! totalitarianism! And turmoil!" Caribbean slammed his fist against the bed. "We wo-"

"We get it Uncle Sam." Gulzer yawned. "If you kept yapping, I was going to blow my brains out."

Tim replied, "I like his speeches." He was thanked by Caribbean with a quick nod. "Makes me feel inspired." He chuckled. Also don't have to hear your sorry butt. "B-besides...did you guys hear what happen to the battalion?"

The room went dead silent besides Dix's faint drawled snores. brief gust of howling wind, and the creaking of the two door entrances. The outside light dimmed as dusk settled, tinting the room in a hue of dark orange and yellow.

Guess...I said something bad? Tim's gut wrenched, he coughed into his fist. "They...almost won the war, right?" He shivered from the sudden assaulting cool breeze.

"Four hundred armed soldiers stormed that beach." Caribbean paused. "That beach turned red."

"They almost got that fucker." Gulzer leaned back against his bunk's pillow. "Got the bastard's legs blown off."

"But at what cost?"

"What do you mean? We almost won, that's the cost!" Gulzer snapped.

"Do you know how many came back?" Caribbean's cut tail flailed, he wasn't answered. "Twenty, only twenty soldiers. The rest came home in a box."

Crippling silence proceeded as everyone's expression turned grim besides Tim. A faint smirk dimpled his cheek for a brief moment.

"W-what's our mission?" Gulzer said, his clenched paws trembled beneath his crossed arms. His slanted helmet couldn't hide the droplets of sweat. His voice become more distressed, "I-it's...not the prison is it?"

What's so bad about that? Tim raised a brow, his eyes dragged from Gulzer to Caribbean.

"Trenches." Caribbean paused to take in a heavy breath, he exhaled. "Then the prison." His lone eye settled on the window, gazing into the clear dusk sky. "Ya reckon what we gotta do there?"

"Capture the flag." Sneakers plopped onto her bunk next to Caribbean's. Her gloved hand covered her trembling short snout. "You boys better cover me."

Tim's right cheek raised as his clasped lip crooked. What's that supposed t- His attention was seized by Gulzer's abrupt snap.

"What the hell are we doing that for!"

"Morale," Caribbean answered. "Propaganda too," he scoffed. "Trying to get kids to think the war isn't that bad."

" _Ah_ fuck that shit!" Gulzer's foot thumped against his bed. The sounds of the springs screeched. "I'm not dying for some bullshit."

Doesn't matter what I die for. As lo- Tim set his trembling palm on his sweaty throbbing forehead that leaned forward. Gulzer's voice droned. Do...I rea- Tim clasped his lips together, his buck tooth sank into his skin. I've made my choice, wrote that stupid letter. I'm here this is it. His breathing hasten as his legs quivered. It...won't be painful, it's okay. His eyes faded as he went into a trance.

Best case scenario; Straying bullet from a high caliber rife hits me in the head, that's instant; Tank, grenade, or rocket blows me to pieces. Won't feel a thing; Take morphine shot and run right in, it'll be quick.

Tim faintly smiled, his breathing became heavy.

Worst case scenario...; Bullet miss and hits me in an artery, bleed to death or go into shock...maybe it won't last for long? Probably; Legs get blown off...survive...It'll be just like the bullet, I'll bleed out; Morphine isn't strong enough...and it'll be painful, but it won't be for long.

Could get burned to death, but adrenaline makes it painless.

Stabbed by their bayonets or sliced and diced by their blade.

Captured...

Imprisoned...

Tortured...

Or make it out alive and have to go back. Bits of tears welled up in his eyes, he blinked to remove the moister. I'd have to go back. Tim spoke below his breath, "No matter what." He paused.

"I'm fucked."

Tim shook his head. I'm not going back, I made my choice this is it. His paws trembled, he clutched them to tighten his grip, but he couldn't make them stop. A-am...I regre- Tim's flatten ears and slanted eyes shot open from the sudden door bang. He fixated on the end entrance to his left.

A haughty British voice caught the room attention. "Oi, didn't mean to aggro."

The grey huffing and puffing squirrel dressed in a dark brown flight suit trod into the barracks. His yellow leather gloved hand kept the door open. "But you chaps need to go!" He waved them on out, his tan cotton garrison cap leaned forward. "You're being shipped out!"

Tim's heart skipped a beat, cold sweat trickled down his face. I'm not ready, I'm not ready! His trembling paws gripped the bed sheet.

"Wait, we weren't supposed to go yet!" Gulzer said, his eyes were round as his small pupils quivered.

"We got the bastard by the ropes, so get to it!"

This is really happening...Tim blundered as he shot up from his bed. He leaned on the edge extending his arm out towards a steel locker. His sweaty paws slipped against the cold latch. Get it together, get it together, you got this! His supporting hand slid causing him to topple over. He landed face first onto the wood floor.

"Fucking shit Tim, if you're clumsy out there I swear to motherfucking damn." Gulzer sleeved one arm in a mustard tan wool coat. "I'm not saving your sorry ass." He clothed his other arm, and did his buttons. "Capeesh!" His helmet came crashing down over his face. "Ah fuck tits!"

Tim sat as his bare leg went through one sleeve of the pine green wool serge trousers. Yeah I got it, he's not worth saving. He wiggled his toes as he grumbled below his breath. He did his other, but his leg was snagged on the cloth. I'm such an idiot. His face became red as his brows furrowed.

"Concentrate boy." Caribbean said, He stood at his bunk, starring down at Tim with a benign smile and shut eye. "Take one thing at a time, focus on it." He grabbed his M1 helmet out from his locker, setting it by his suited chest. "When the hard time roll. I know you'll be able to handle it." He put it on, fixing it for a bit before continuing.

"I believe in you kid, don't let us down."

Tim's heart burned with courage, his blood pulsed. He slipped on his pants, got his coat, sleeved up, and grabbed his helmet with his fire proof gloves. I'm doing it, I'm really doing it! A faint smile stretched across his muzzle.

"Don't get too cocky now." Sneakers pulled out a rope from her locker, lapped around her shoulder. She grabbed a black beanie with a gold insignia on it. "You're on the front lines with me, I'd like to not get burned." She secured the hat. "I'm putting a lot of trust in you."

Tim faced his comrades, his eyes settled on Gulzer who shook his head at him, Caribbean was next and he did a quick nod with his helmet, Tim's eyes trailed to Sneakers who huffed as she tapped her boot against the wood, and finally Dix who stood there geared up.

Dix's body slumped as he went into a snooze, he snapped out of it, shaking his head. Dix's lax eyes settled on Tim. He closed them, toothily smiled, and gave Tim a thumbs up.

This is it, there's no going back. Tim stretched his goggle's strap around his helmet. He held onto the yellow tinted round eye pieces, staring through them at his team who stood ready by the exit. It's one step closer. He let go which made it slap against his face. "I'm ready."

"Then move your bloody ass!" The grey squirrel beckon him out to his team. "Get your guns and meet me at station one helipad." The howling gust of wind caused him to grab his hat. "Be proud you got an ace pilot in this weather, now get going!"

Tim stormed out, huffing and puffing. He was assaulted by the relentless chilled wind, his nose twitched from the smell of rain. Tim blinked to adjust his eyes to the blacken night field. He reared his head to the left, noticing his team running a few paces away down a dirt road lit by the dim street lamps.

His heavy leather combat boots rapped against the top soil, and his helmet joggled. He passed Gulzer, Dix, and Caribbean leaving them in the dust. Sneakers was dashing ahead a few feet away. A concrete square bunker embedded to a hillside came into view.

Sneakers opened the steel door, letting bright light bleed out. She used her foot to keep it open for the others.

"Wait, why'd you come?" Tim's sprint faltered into a light tramp as he came up to Sneakers.

"Blades are in there, duh." Sneakers set her palm on her short muzzle, and chuckled. "You're actually fast."

"Oh...ugh, yeah." Tim panted. "I honestly don't even know what you do." He passed her by, making his way into bright lit confined room walkway. "Where is it." He passed by racks of sniper rifles, heavy duty rockets, blades, and light machine guns. "Ah!" At the end of the chamber hall was a green canister connected by a tube to a cylinder gun; The racks were empty besides this one. He stared at the copper coils which rested in front of the muzzle.

Feels different from...training. His gut knotted. To...burn something that's ali-

Sneakers' voice snapped Tim out of his thoughts. "Slicing and dicing is what I do." She set the tip of her sabre an inch from Tim's nose. "Do know that." She pulled the blade back, sheathing it behind her back. "I get a bit excited with my blade." She watched as a trickle of crimson oozed down Tim's nose.

"I-I didn't." He set his paws on his stinging nose, covering his muzzle. His voice was muffled, "Feel it, how the heck did y-"

"Thank the craftsmanship of the squirrels." Sneakers set her palm on her chin as her other hand held her elbow. "I actually didn't mean to cut you." She rubbed her fingers against her cheek. "Make sure to keep your distant, don't want you to lose you head."

"If it cuts that easily, yeah." Tim reached for the canisters. "We're going t-" His body jolted forward from the weight, making him slump over before recovering. "Heh." Sweat trickled down his face. "Forgot how heavy these were." He playfully smiled and lapped it onto his back. "So...ahm." He leaned forward to grab the gun. "We're on the front lines...aren't we."

"You, me, and Dix."

"Dix? Why? Tim slipped his arm through the strap, setting the gun against his back.

"Apparently those rockets don't hit from a distant."

"So...I have to be careful of your bla-"

"I promise you I won't cut you." Sneakers sucked air through her clenched teeth. "Okay...maybe." She raised her hand below her muzzle, setting her thumb and pointer finger an inch away from each other. "A little cut, but nothing bad."

"Promise?"

"Umm... _I_ Don't know."

Cool, dodging rockets and blades! Maybe she'll cut my head off...if...it can in one slice. Tim's faux smile faltered. "What...happens, happens." he shrugged.

"Not when you set me on fire."

"Or blown to bits." Tim snickered at Sneakers' unamused expression. "Sorry." I'm not held accountable to what happ- Tim posture snapped straight when he heard Guzler's obnoxious voice.

"Mother fucker horse shit, butt fucker!" Gulzer's heavy steps echoed down the corridor. "Where's the damn grenade launcher!"

Sneaker halfway rotated her body, setting her fist against the end of her lips. "We don't get the fancy stuff."

"You shitting me! Ah donky balls!" An echo of metal being slammed against the concrete roared. "Shit, shit, shit!"

What a sophisticated fellow.

"...Hey..." Sneaker whispered.

"Hm, yeah, ugh what?" Tim stood there for a fleeting moment. He stared down at her as she refused to look him in the eye. His stomach filled with butterflies.

"Are you..." Sneaker paused, pressing her bottom lip into her upper. "Afraid to die?" She halfway faced him, settling her eyes on him before escaping back to the ground.

Absolutely. "Hmm." Tim set the tip of his pointer finger on the top of his chin. He raised a brow. "I..." Of course you are! What are you doing? Stop lying for once. "Am not. That's why I signed up." To run away because all you are is a lie!

Sneakers' voice became meek, "Oh, yeah. I forgot." An awkward chuckle escaped her quivering lips. "I'm honestly scared shitless."

Tim muscles tensed, his stomach knotted. "A moment ag-"

Her voice cracked, "In case you can't tell, I'm trying to stall." Sneaker set her shaking palm on her sweaty forehead. "I didn't want to look weak but I can't hold up this facade."

"W-why are you telling me this?" Tim's right cheek quirked

"Because you're an idiot. Not like any of it matters" Sneakers leaned her back against a jutting concrete wall that separated the rooms from the others.

I'm so confused.

Sneaker shook her head. "Forget it." She wiped away a bulb of water from the end of the edge of her eye with her pointer finger. "I didn't say anything." She faced away from him, and took a step out the room, but her attention was seized by Tim's voice.

"I'm scared too." Tim stared right at her. "I'm scared of how painful it'd be." His wet nose twitched."I'm scared that I haven't gotten to experience life."

Tim's voice stifled as he choked. He took in a sharp deep inhaled, taking in the cold air into his burning sore throat. He let out the blistering words which racked his mind.

"I'm scared that I'll never know what it feels like to be loved."

Tim grasped his sweaty palms together. He rubbed his rough paw pads against one another. I **don't** want to be here, I don't want to be here!

"I'm scared to know that one day it'll all end." Tim breathy chuckled. "I'm eighteen, what am I doing here!" He hugged himself, clenched his shaking teeth, and let droplets of tears seep out of his eyes.

"Nineteen," Sneaker interjected, seizing Tim's attention. "Funny...isn't it?" She leaned her head back to take in a heavy purgative inhale then exhale. "Is it...awkward to ask for a hug?"

"A bit." Tim nodded. "Maybe more than that." He bobbed his head faster. "Yeah, it's weird, just a little."

Sneaker shrugged. "I just want one last one..."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll get mo-"

"You heard Caribbean. Only a few came back." She fixated on the floor. Her eyes slanted. "Do you know where we'll be?"

"Trenches?"

"Front and center." Sneakers hands quaked, her breathing hasten. "I should've dodged it." She raised her head to stare at him with pleading eyes. "Please, just one favor."

I love hugs...but hate contact. Ugh, this is going to be weird. Tim opened his mouth as if to speak; The words were caught in his burning throat. He shook his head and spoke.

"...Okay...?"

Tim raised both his hands by his chest. Extending his arms out and faking a smile. He beckon her with his fingers.

"Thank you."

Sneaker's boots pattered as she rushed up to Tim. She wrapped her warm arms around his neck, tilted her head to the side as she pressed her beanie into his cheek, and squeezed his chest into hers..

Tim's stiff arms remained extended, his eyes trailed away from her, and his stomach contorted. This is what an actual hug feels like...It's nice. Now...to hug back and not be a creep.

His sweaty paws trembled as they came closer to Sneaker's back. Okay, aerodynamics. He set his hands towards her upper back. No wrong! That's the tit slip! His breath became stifled, and his brows furrowed as they twitched. Hate creeps that do that. He lowered them, going south. Careful, that's a no fly zone. He set them right between the chest and buttock. _Go! Go! Go!_

One wrong move can ruin everything.

An inhale would make me a creep. Sheesh, hate when people sniff me.

Wait, right! Hug. His eyes shot open. Contact!

Tim's arms wrapped around her waist, but didn't apply pressure. This is how a hug works right? His eyes darted around. How long do I hold it? He took in short shallow breathes. Did I make it creepy? No, those are the people who describe people as items. Wait. He stared up at the ceiling. Am I one of those people. Holy-moley! What if I am? Sneakers sniffles caught his attention; droplets bled into his coat.

Comfort her stat! Wait...how the heck do I do that? Shoulder pat. He raised his hand, but stopped. That'd be creepy, this is creepy. I'm such a creep. Say something nice!

"Everything will be okay, you'll make it." Tim paused, ruminating to find the right words. "You're too beautiful and luscious to die." Tim froze, his mouth went agape.

Fanfiction has **not** helped my social life.

Sneakers chuckled. "That's the creepiest thing I've ever heard." She said playfully, her arms loosen around Tim's neck. She took a step back. "Mood killer."

"Yup." Tim nodded, he let out a heavy winded sigh. "Guess I'm no different from the others." Awesome I'm a weirdo. "Just ano-"

"Howdy ya'll," Caribbean set foot into the room. He watched the two stare at him wide eyed as he observed them with his narrowed one. "We ain't diddle-daddling. And I know you guys don't want to be dodgers." He nudged his head to the side to indicate to them to move out.

"Yeah, I know." Sneakers gave Tim a quick nod, she mouthed, "Thanks." Before she left the room.

"Guess that's my cue." Tim made his way towards the exit of the room. Before he had the chance to pass by Caribbean he was stopped by a sudden shove to the chest. Tim stumbled back, stopping on one foot his arms spun encircles before he got his bearing. Whoa, he's strong for being old. Tim stared at Caribbean wide eyed.

"Tim, boy." Caribbean paused, his body had subtle trembles."I'm going to give you the same speech as I did the others."

"Okay." Tim leaned his head to the side to set his hand between the space of his helmet. He interlaced his fingers between the strands of hair to his fohawk.

"I'm just messing with you." Caribbean waved his lax hand through the air, chuckling. "Get your ass out of here."

You butt.

Tim rolled his eyes and sighed. He ran past Caribbean, making his way outside of the building. He was greeted by the brutal gust of cold wind; It howled through the branches of distant pine trees.

He set his arms in front of him to shield his face. He went onward, stepping pass the creaking and bobbing lamp posts. His heavy footfall was masked by the gust of wind and distant rustling of the chained fence. What is going on with this weather!

The lights flickered, making a sharp sound of sparks as they cut out. The surrounding became consumed in darkness. Keep moving, keep going. Tim's heart raced, sweat drenched his forehead, and chills ran down his spine. His helmet was seized by the wind.

"Please no! No,no,no,no!" Tim flailed to catch it, narrowing his eyes to see. The sound of the metal helmet clattered against the ground before petering out. Forget it, keep going forward. Tim trudged on. Faint lights silhouetted the hillside. Okay...almost there. The hums of the air ship's engine's roared through the wind.

Tim shielded his eyes from the blinding light as he dashed through the field. He made a bee-line towards the chain linked fenced, coming to the open wired gate. His boots rap against the concrete square landing pad. His ears rung as he came closer to the rumbling machine.

He passed the rectangular steel bulky head. The pilot was visible through the canopy which rested above. He beckon Tim. He ran by, sliding his left hand against the vibrating green metal.

The heavy duty thrust reversal buffeted as the fan's blade rotor spun; The cylinder cases were attached by a metal appendage to its sides. The mechanism faced towards the ground.

Tim inhaled the oily smell that fumed from the aircraft. His fur and hair danced from the air being pushed by the blades. His ears vibrated and rung from the masking sound of the engine. He made it to the hull; The latch was open, and his entire team sat on the benches. They stared down at him, waiting for him.

Tim's heart sank, his body froze as he stood by the hull. He lowered his head. Nose twitching, arms stiffening, and lungs burning.

This is it...no turning back.

This is my last day of freedom.

This is the last day I get to live...

The thoughts rung through his head. He swallowed saliva, his breaths turning into pants. His body trembled as his stomach filled with burning bile.

A black glove came into his peripheral view. His eyes settled on her hand. He slowly raised his head to see Sneakers extending her hand out to him; Her smile was warm and welcoming. Tim clutched her hand and was heaved up. He clambered as he made it onto the metal sheet platform.

"There's only one way to go." Sneakers patted Tim's back. "Forward."

One step closer to the grave.

Tim gripped the latch, pulling the hatch close.


	2. : Breathe of Life Part One.

Heavy wheezing breathes escaped the idle leathery muzzle.

Sheltered in darkness, nothing existed. A void depraved of senses.

 _Hey!_ The thought echoed, faltering into the abyss.

Clenched heavy eyelids refused to budge, quivering from the tension. The smell of cold air mixed with a hint of antiseptics, and leather made their nose twitch. Saliva dampen the inside of their mouth.

_Hey!_

Numbness resided, cold metal pressed against their leather stitched back. The nerves in the paws shot out, causing the fingers to jolt; Claw tips scraped the steel, making their round soft ears twitch.

 _Ears? Paws? What am I? Their short muzzle flicked_. They shifted their lips encircles, pressed their damp fangs together, and tried once more to open their eyes.

Sharp pressing tension built in their temples. They furrowed their brows as they tried to raise their unresponsive hands.

_Hey! I'm alive!_

_Whoa! Who are you?_

_You! I'm you._

_Me...? How?_

_I'm you._

_That couldn't be, you're not me...?_

_I'm you, you're me, we're us!_

_I...what am I?_

_I don't know, honestly._

_Then...you're not me._

_Why do we have the same voice?_

Sudden silence chocked the emptiness. They raised an eyebrows, fuzzy soft lips pressed against one another, and their sharp claw tapped against the metal.

_**Ah**! Why...is it cold...metal...leather? Claws, how do I know these things?_

_You're such an stupid piece of shit, you do realize that._

_Oh-geez, I'm not alive for an hour and I already hate myself._

_Don't we all?_

Silence filled the void for a brief moment.

_You do know you have an imagination?_

_Imagination? Imagine what? Not like I'm an artist or a writer...I haven't seen anything, what do I look like? What do I actually sound like?_

_Come on think, be creative, I have unlimited power!_

The void remained the same.

_It's too hard being creative,...someone else needs to do it for me._

In a blink of an eye an endless valley, and bright blue clear sky appeared; Mounds rested by the hillside below. Floral of dancing yellow and white daffodil freckled the field.

The land stretched on into a crystal clear cape with rock formations encapsulating pools of water.

 _I came up with this?_ They blinked. "Whoa!" The slit of their yellow eyes rounded from their harsh cold deep voice. "I sound like this! Holy-shit, I'm an asshole!" They covered their tan muzzle with their bulky big soft paws.

_How am I feeling this? How do I know this!_

"What the hell am I!" They lowered their head down, and examined their brown sutured bare body. They twisted to see their back side before they set their hands in front of theirself. "What the shit is going on?"

Their ears shot up from a distant crass German-esque voice.

" _Oh_ , my beautiful teddy, you're almost complete." A distinct hum of machinery sung. "You'll soon be alive, don't worry little one."

"Father?" Their body eased, and eyes lax. The soothing aroma and presents of the orange weasel became intoxicating. Warmness surged through them, making them have a subtle smile.

Kriplespac's floating wooden wheelchair pulled up by them. The thrum of the thruster's flames and crackling of the tesla coil echoed through out the valley. "Hmm, only a few more minutes, yes, now my child." He shifted the chair's joystick, allowing himself to face off towards the ocean. "Do you know what you're made for?"

They faced the open space of the sea. The smell of floral mixed with salt seized their thoughts. Breeze of calrming wind made their ears sway. Their eyes narrowed the as they ruminate.

"I don't know."

"That's correct it's the squirrels." Kriplespac clenched his robotic arm into a fist. "The bastards who've taken everything from us."

 _I...didn't say that, is he deaf?_ "Why are they bad?" They scratched the side of their cheek.

Kriplespac slammed his green blood stained mitten into the chair's arm rest, making the teddy jump. "These stupid fucking shitwits squirrels will never give up!" He faced them. "Those bastards won't stop until everyone of us is dead." He lowered his head, shutting his eye and clenching his teeth.

The augmented red eye of Kriplespac settled on the teddy. "This land you see used to be my home. I used to have a good life, do good things, but then they came."

 _This is a recording isn't it..._ They faced towards the field behind them, tuning out Kriplespac. They gazed into the lush green forest below the hill they stood on. _What harm could they do?_

"Tell me what you feel when you see the squirrel? Long Ranger."

A grey bare squirrel materialized in front of Ranger. He stood five feet away.

Ranger blinked with the sliver of their mouth opened and upper lip pulled back to the side. A twinge surged through their mind, blood simmered, and their body tense. Sweat trickled down their forehead. Each inhale through the mouth left a trace of the squirrel's scent and taste.  
  
"You feel the burning ire of hatred, no?" Kriplespac smirked. "Does it feel like you want to _kill_?"

 _Why am I g—can't...think._ They anchored their shaking tense paws to the side of their hips, digging their claws into their skin. They snarled, letting out cackles and hisses.

"Yes, that's my good teddy, now kill the damn squirrel!"

Ranger grunted, they set their right paw over their eyes as their vision blurred. Their gut stabbed as it contorted, causing them to drop to their fours. Saliva oozed from their trembling maw. Each breath became tighter from the pressure in their chest.

"Do it now! You stupid shit head teddy!" Kriplespac slammed his metallic fist into the chair's arm rest. His seat swayed and bobbed as he yelled, "Do what you're made for you machine!"

Ranger shut their eyes, turning the lushes landscape back to the void. _I don't understand Father, why?_ Cold sweat ran down their cheeks. "If I'm a machine...why am feeling...?"

"Do you know what they'll bring?" Kriplespec said, maneuvering himself in front of Ranger. "Everything I worked for will be gone." His dangling microscope attached to his augmented head piece loomed over them. "Is that what you want?"

Ranger open their eyes, tracking their pupils across the new enviroment.

The scenery became a landscape of ruins.

Gray clouds with dim lighting seized the sky, and chilling the land; Demolished building reached towards the heavens, bars of metal jutted out; And the topsoil left to rot, no foliage nor life could be seen.

Ranger stood in the center of the dismantled cracked road.

 _It's just a simulation, nothing bad will happen_. Ranger hysterically laughed, breathes turning into steam, they fell back onto their rump. "W-what?" Their ears twitched from the rattle of their gear, and their pupils transfixed on a large wooden rifle on the ground to their right.

Ranger set his paws on their vest, staring down at their clothed laden body. _Where did I get this?_ "Huh" Their vision became veiled by darkness. "Help I can't see!"

Dashing up, Ranger ran encircles and cried for help. They tripped on the rifle's stock, crashing onto the cold hard cement.

A camouflaged helmet came tumbling off of their head.

"Oh, heh. It's nothing." They smirked with his eyes closed.

Kriplespac's voice echoed, "You either fight or you die. Now prove to me you're worth living!" He maniacally laughed.

Ranger rested on their knees, staring down at the rifle behind them. They stood up, reached for their helmet, and then made their way to their rife. Ranger's purple fingerless gloved hands loomed over the gun.  
  
Their eyes shot open from the heavy tramps of distant boots.

They snatched the rifle as they made a dash towards one of the slanted remains of a buildings that rested against another. Ranger clambered up a steep side of rubble, reaching the second floor of the structure. They made it into the far corner by an open window with buffeting red curtains

Panting and coughing they pressed theirself against the ruin's wall, clutching onto the rifle. Their tense warm body trembled, sweat trickled down their face, and back ached from the equipment's weight.

A platoon of four knee height squirrel solders ambled through the road. They stopped in the center, staring at the distant structures. One of them spoke up.

"Looks like a good resting place, you two set up camp. I'll watch." He stepped forward, making distant between him and the group. He stopped right in front of Ranger's building, staring off into the distant road.

 _Ignore them, just ignore them!_ Ranger rocked, giving theirself a hug.

Kriplespac's voice echoed out, "You stupid worthless shit teddy, Do what you're made to do!"

They lie motionless.

"Do it or I'll pull the plug."

Ranger's limp body crawled towards the window, heart beating against their chest.

"...Okay..."

 _Make it quick and painless._ Ranger's rifle shook in their paw. They knelt by the window, peeking out to catch a glimpse of the platoon's location. They reared back in, setting the rifle by their chest before observing the soldier bellow.

  
"Do-dee-doo." The idle soldier held their thompson close to his chest. "I sure do hope my defenseless exposed self don't get shot in the head by a high caliber bolt action sniper rifle using 7.62 millimeter."

Ranger set the wooden forestock onto the window's frame. Their arms quaked as blotches of sweat built in their paws.

The rife wavered as they peeked through the pristine scope.

They shut one eye, setting the crosshair on the soldier's head.

Gasping in cold air, ceasing to breathe.

Finger nestling the trigger.

The mechanism clicked.

Flash of blinding yellow and white light escaped the muzzle.

The bullet whizzed through the air, tearing into the soldier's shoulder, and ripping the flesh into two.

_Shit!_

The soldier cried in agony, rearing their machine gun with one arm. They sprayed bullets in the direction of his squad, killing his comrades where they stood.

"...What...?"

Ranger stood with their muzzle agape, and eyes slanted. Their pupils trailed off to the side before back at the carnage. "I did it?"

  
Kriplespac maniacally laughed. "Yes my child you did well! Now live, live and make the teddiez victorious!"

  
Tendrils of darkness seeped in, grasping and choking out the world around.

"Wait, what's going on?" Ranger froze in place, they attempted to rear, pull, struggle, but their body refused.

The void wrapped around them consuming them whole.

. . .

  
"Do you know who you are?" Their sharp voice muffled by cloth.

Ranger's eyes open, slits going round before shrinking.

Blurry bright blinding white light shined down.

Double vision made Ranger's head spin. They lifted their heavy head with drowsy movement, stopping from the steel cold binds clutching their neck. They pulled back, slamming against the freezing slab metal rack they rested on.

"Do you know who you are!"

"Ranger." They blinked, taking in quick short breathes as their squinted eyes retracting to the side away from the light.

"Good." The sound of a pencil scratching against paper ensued. "Do you know what you do?"

"U-ugh." Ranger blinked, furrowing their brows. _What did I do?_ They moved their mouth as if to speak, but retracted their words.

"Well?"

"I-I killed the..." Ranger stammered. "Enemy?"

The voice's heavy sigh made Ranger clamp their lips together. "It's something." They paused to scrawl. "Do you know who Father is?"

"Kriplespac."

"Good, good. Seems there's nothing wrong with your cognition."

"What's go-"

"Ah, no speaking, only speak when spoken to!"

Ranger stayed silent, their ears twitched from the faint patter of the voice's feet. The restraints against Ranger's limbs shot open, hissing as they did. They sharply inhaled, taking in the freezing antiseptic air.

"Get up, now!"

_Everyone is so rude._

Ranger leaned up, clutching their sore tight neck with their paw. A sharp prick streaked across their flesh. _Ow, what!_ They set their hands in front of theirself, staring down at their sharp claws.

"You'll get used to using your muscles." A teddy in a suited surgeon gown, and a procedure mask wrapped around their muzzle rested their back against the dim chamber room entrance. "Now get up!"

Ranger's heavy wilted body scooted itself to the side of the rack, letting their short stumpy legs loom over. They blinked, staring at the distant ground. _I'm too high up!_ Ranger's reared back, twisting onto their bare stomach, and slipping their lower body off the table.

They kicked as their claws scrapped and screeched against the steel slab. _I'm too high, I'm too damn high up_! Ranger closed their eyes, their tense sweaty paws slithered as their body decline closer to the limonite tiled flooring.

_I don't want to feel pain._

The surgeon shook their head. "Stupid fuck."

Ranger fell, shutting their eyes, and curling up into a ball as they did. They peeked an eye open, blinking as they unraveled. "Oh...Heh." Ranger toothily smiled, and set theirself upright.

"Let's see if your motor skills are functioning." The surgeon pointed at the opposite end of the room Ranger stood at. "Walk in a straight line, arms out!"

 _What am I? Drunk?_ Ranger stepped his way towards the end. Their ears perked up from muffled hissing and chatters in the adjacent room.

Their words made his heart stop.

"Unit malfunction, scrap it!" The voice paused. "Send it to the rubbish bin with the rest."

A sudden sharp fingers snapping withdraw Ranger from their woeful thought.

"I don't got all day, move it!"

"Y-yes sir!" Ranger tensed up, extending their arms up, and lining theirself against the wall. They took a step, heart pounding against their chest. _Don't screw up..._ Bulbs of sweat welled against their forehead.

They took another.

Then another, body swaying side to side.

_C'mon, keep it together!_

They took another, setting their foot out towards the middle.

The muffled voice cried out, "I said discard this useless trash, now! Get it out!"

Ranger stumbled, wobbling and spinning their arms encircles. _No, please no!_

Their body went lopsided, twisting halfway.

The uneven weight pulled them back.

Fumbling onto the ground.

_Shit!_

With a loud thud Ranger lie sprawled out on the floor. Their stomach contorted, sinking with their heart.

The surgeon spoke with a cold stern tone, "You're scrap, get out."

 _No-no-no-no! Please no! I haven't lived!_ "B-but-" Ranger winced, shutting their eyes, and setting their shaking paw over their face when the surgeon yelled.

"Scrap, we have scrap!" They hit a red button by the door, slamming their fist against it.

A red light crept out from a hole in the center of the ceiling, flashing as it spun encircles.

A synthetic female's voice spoke out, "Congratulations, you're trash." Confetti sprinkled the room as party horns played.

Two small grunt teddies stormed in, arming their machine guns at Ranger. "Out!"

"O-okay." Ranger tucked their head in by their chest as their raised arms trembled.

Ranger stepped out into the long cramped dark corridor. A sharp cold needle stabbed into their tense back, shoving them forward.

"Move!"

 _Everyone so rude_. Ranger paced onward, paws pattering against the freezing metal flooring. The green lights bleeding out of the other cells, warped around them each time they passed. Ranger's eyes peeked into each one, glazing over the different sizes and shapes of teddies.

"Stop!" The shifting of their gear rattled.

Ranger froze, shooting up and tensing.

They halted in front of a steel double pocket door. The metal grind and hissed as they opened, revealing a small cramped chamber with slots from top to bottom, and a small black screen in the middle.

" **In** , now!"

"Wai-" Ranger stumbled from their shoves, smacking face first onto the computer screen; Blunt trauma shot throughout the side of their head, flattening out their cheek. "Ugh."

The doors shut, turning the room pitch black.

Ranger's skin peeled, turning red. They rubbed their wound as their posture drooped. Ranger's eyes sagged, tears welling up.

_...I'm going to be dismantled..._

The chamber quaked while gears creaked. The computer screen illuminated the pitch black room with a blue light.

Ranger wrapped their tense shaking arms around theirself, clamping their eyes shut, and shutting out the world. Burning tears poured out as choked sniffles ensued.

The synthetic female voice spoke out, "Scanning."

A green faint layer of a beam splayed out, tracing the contours of Ranger's body.

"Huh?" Ranger peeked an eye open, dilated pupil darting about.

"Scanning complete." The beam died down. "LRT, light unit." Metal tendrils with large clamps slipped out of the slots, clutching Ranger's wrist, and pulling them up to the side.

"Light wear camouflage jacket." Clamps from the roof bent, pulling a long coat with foliage pattern out of a slit from the ceiling. It let go to slip a sleeve onto Ranger's arm, going to the other and doing the same. The appendages button it up before it placed a helmet with a bullet hole in the back on Ranger's head.

 _I could of done that myself_. Ranger blushed, ears pinning back and eyes slanting.

"Faulty unit, basic carbine rifle." The claws reached once more into the slit, pulling out a worn torn rifle. It lifted Ranger's right arm, sliding the tattered strap onto their shoulder.

_Thanks for the confidence boost._

"Single krotch 45, magnum." It preceded with the ritual, wrapping a a leather belt with a holster and three grenades onto Ranger.

The arms retracted back into the slots, and the computer shut off, turning the room back to black.

Ranger blinked. "Hello? _Hello_?" Now what?

The chamber's floor collapsed, metal slammed against metal. Ranger plunged through a chute, sliding against it, and crying while shrieking out for help.

The end of the chute illuminated, light grasping into the inside.

Ranger shot out, feet connecting with solid ground, but tripped and plunged forward. They blocked their face with their paws as they met grass, streaking across the foliage, and bring up a choking dust cloud. Ranger lie idle, body twitching and jolting.

They lifted their head up, letting the bland dry gravel seep from their mouth. _Why must I suffer?_ Ranger blinked from the burning dust, and coughed as it entered their lungs. Stinging burning pain built around their dirty paws, and dusty face.

The cloud dissipated, revealing the sunny lush beach side.

A cool brisk breeze tickled Ranger's nose the smell of salt and flowers made them relax. Their eyes lit up from the blue shining ocean, and green cut grass. They felt the soft texture, tickling their feet.

Ranger's eyes lax, their breathing became deep and heavy. The battering of the sea side waves crashing into the cliffside below soothe their ears.

"Get up." A crass voice seized Ranger's attention. A stumpy Teddie akin to the other grunts stood overhead in front of Ranger. They looked down at him, grimacing.

Ranger open their mouth, but the words glued to their throat. They nodded, setting theirself upright, and dusting off.

The soldier nudged their head to the right, indicating Ranger's attention to the field ahead.

Four aligned teddies of different shape and sizes stood aligned to one another, watching them.

"Don't just stand there, get to it!"

Ranger dashed, clutching onto their rattling helmet.

They stopped, standing stiff next to a tall stout teddy leaning against their flame thrower's burner.

 _Fuck me._ Ranger panted, inhaling their tang rotten egg odor of the worn rusted gas tanks on their back. Ranger's snout crinkled as they set their paw over his nose.

" **Attention**!" The soldier commanded, standing in front of them, and seizing the attention of the stiffen platoon. They paced in a line along the hill top with their arms crossed behind their back. "Well, well, well." They stopped at Ranger, pivoting their body before making their way back to the other end.

"This is rather odd, a group of scrap that's one of each."

Ranger's eyes trailed to the left, glimpsing at the others before fixating on the concrete garrison. Their eyes darted back when the soldier paced in their direction.

"Do you think you're worthy of Father's love? Glory? Triumph?" The soldier paused. "Then prove yourselves to me..."

"Let's see if shit stains excuse of rubbish can aim!" The soldier stopped in front of a burley bulky teddy. They pulled out a remote with a red button on it, slamming their finger against it.

"Ready!"

In the distant on the end of the cliff side a shaft shot up. A grey squirrel squirmed bounded by rope. "Let me go," his voice dry and meek. "Please."

"Aim!"

The big chinned burly fellow hefted off their shoulder a mini gun, grasping the beast with ease, they pointed the muzzles at the enemy.

Ranger's eyes trailed towards the squirrel, settling back towards the gun, and back again. _Why are we killing them?_ They blinked, facing away. _They haven't done anything, have they?_

The mini gun's chambers spun as its gears roared.

"Fire!"

The gun sprayed bullets, muzzle flashing as its ejector spat shells out. The thundering sound of the gun, and steaming red cylanders clacking against the ground assaulted Ranger's ears

Muscle tore asunder and popped, flesh stringed held together by sliver of tendon and skin. His internal organs came crashing out onto the redden topsoil.

Silence ensued besides the faint steam that billowed out of the orange and red hued muzzles.

"Excellent, you might prove yourself worthy."

Ranger's eyes fixated on the heap of flesh and organs, transfixing on it. Their shallow breathes hasten as their body tensed. _Why...?_

"Now let's see if you others can do as well." The soldier stepped up next to a short thin meek teddy dressed in red, and hatted with a pilot helmet with goggles. The soldier pressed the button.

"Ready!"

Another squirrel tied to a pole popped out of the chute, but his fur the colour of charcoal. "Oh, I sure do reckon I've made a wrong turn some where." Their backpack with pans rattled. They flicked their nose to move their glasses up. "You fellows wouldn't know which way is France?"

The short meek Teddy unholstered their duel magnum pistols, setting them in front of their chest, and turning them to the side for a kill shot.

"Aim!"

Silence choked the moment.

The meek teddy tense hands swayed, sagging from the weight of the pistols.

"Fire!"

Bullets sprayed one by one, alternating between the pistols. The handguns echoed as the mechanism clicked, choking the fire for a brief moment. Steaming smoldering shells ejected searing the grass below.

The hailstorm seized, their pistols smoked as the glowing orange hued muzzle cooled.

"Careful there fellow, you nearly shot me!" The squirrel said, unscathed.

Ranger tilted their head to the side. A subtle smile dimpled their cheeks as they swiped their paw across their forehead, letting out a heavy sigh.

"You sky jockies are the same." The soldier closed their eyes, and lowered their head down, setting the back of their curled fingers against their forehead as they shook it. "Can't hit shit."

Jockey stood idle, their eyes wide while their sweaty brow twitched. Their coal gloved trembling hands swiped the pistol's magazine release.

"No second chances!" The soldier swung their paw through the air.

"Let me prove myself!" Jockey leaned forward, pleading, "Let me prove myself to Fa-"

"You have no right to call him Father." The soldier's cold stare narrowed. "You'll carry the ammo, nothing more." The soldier pressed the button, letting the pole go back down into the chute. "Now, let's see if you can prove yourself." The soldier stopped in front of a teddy dressed in a navy blue trench coat.

Their head leaned down, their round face shrouded by their fold up hat. They crinkled their muzzle, wiggling their black round wet nose.

"Ah, I see." The soldier eyes settled on the limp loose coat arm. "Sneeker without a blade?"

Sneeker's faint voice spoke out, "Knives."

"You won't last." The soldier stepped by, paying no heed. "You've got nothing to prove."

Sneeker leaned back as their monocle gleamed. Their eyes narrowed, staring with a cold harsh glare.

Ranger's expression turned grim as the soldier stepped near, stopping by the pungent rancid lanky teddy.

"Let's see how disappointing you are." The soldier sighed, setting their paw on their tense forehead as they press the button.

The mechanism repeated the ritual, setting another grey squirrel bounded to a pole this time female. Her voice harsh and crass, "I swear when the SHC retake France you'll all pay!"

 _Why do they look different_? Ranger studied the prisoner, eyes trailing the contours before tracking back onto the squad. _Same skin, same yellow eyes, and almost same structures._

Ranger shook their head, snapping out of their thoughts from the demanding voice of the soldier.

"Go on! Show me how useless you are." The soldier nudged their head in the direction of the squirrel.

The lanky teddy stood their, shoving their gloved pinkie finger into their nostril.

The soldier stamped their foot against the ground, throwing their fist across their chest, and yelling, "Don't stand there! Move!"

"Na." They leaned their head back, scratching below their chin before letting out a drawn yawn. Their beady eyes fixated on the soldier's tense one.

"No?" The soldier bobbed their head, snarling.

All eyes settled on the two.

The soldier's right arm swung across their chest, reaching for their holstered side arm. They whipped it out, aiming the rusted steel pistol between the taller Teddy's eyes. Their stern finger rested by the trigger. "Do what you're made to do!"

Ranger froze, tensing up. _Stop them!_ Their heart sank, trapping them in place. Their lips clasped, but refused to budge.

"You Thermophiles are supposed to want to burn!" Their teeth clenched as their maw furrowed when the other teddy refused to budge.

 _That's a long name... I'm calling you Therm. Please don't die Therm I just named you_. Ranger's strained their mouth open, but the words seized in their throat.

"Eh." Therm half heartily shrugged.

_Do something, do something, do something!_

" **Ah**!" Ranger cried out, their body jolted back, heart racing and pounding against their chest. Sweat beat down their forehead as they let out quick pants. Sweltering heat surged through their veins.

Ranger's body slued as they halfway faced the squad, shutting their eyes, and baring their fangs as they smile. "S-sorry," They stammered.

Four bullets fired off.

The harrowing uproar rung in Ranger's tender ears.

The red steaming cases ejected, chiming as they crash into the rocky topsoil.

Blood poured out, soaking the ground, and mottling the grass red.

Vile frisson sound of grunts ensued.

"I grow tired of you junkers." The soldier holstered the pistol, setting their stern piercing gaze on Ranger. "If you miss your target." They paused. "I'm blowing your head off," they said in a calm tone.

The smell of iron masked the rancid rotten scent.

Ranger stood motionless as their gapping mouth quivered. Their tense chest rose and dropped, inhaling with short quick gasp. They fixated on Therm, watching them writhe on the floor in agony, and clutching their gut.

"You poor excuses of beings don't deserve the thrill." The soldier pressed the button, letting another pole with a body constraint to it pop up. "You'll all die never knowing Father's grace."

"S-should I hel-"

"No."

Ranger's face lowered inward they clasped their lips, trailing their eyes away. "B-but we're teddies."

"No."

Ranger blinked, jerking their head back and furrowing their brows. "W-what do yu-"

"You're not kin, you're not one of us..."

"You're father's miss creations, failures at birth."

The soldier turned their back to Ranger, continuing.

"None of you will ever join us. You're fighting to keep yourselves alive." They halfway faced Ranger. "Nothing more than fodder."

_Oh...how blunt._

"Are you going to refuse to shoot too."

"N-no sir!" Ranger fumbled with the rifle's strap, yanking it off and letting the gun dangle and sway in front of them from the strip of nylon. "Heh..." Sweat beat down their face, gulping as they set the rifle in their trembling warm damp paws.

Ranger blinked, eyes widening as their pupils shrunk. "S-sir, that's one of us."

A stubby Teddy bounded to the pole raised their marred atrocious head. Their right brow had a welt, covering their eye. Lips blemished with dry blood and torn frayed leather.

The soldier stepped next to Ranger. "Shoot or be shot." They clutched their the grip of the pistol, resting in the holster.

"O-okay, ahm." Ranger faced the prisoner, clutching their long shaking hard rifle. "I-I haven't handled anything this big." The gun rested limp to their side. "I-It's my first time."

"You hold it in your paws, point it forward, and shoot." The soldier whipped out their pistol, setting the cold stern steel against Ranger's cheeks. "Do you want me to show you how?"

"N-no. I...I." Ranger's voice became meek, "P-please don't put that in my face." Their eyes trembled, bits of moisture welled slowly becoming tears. Their quivering finger tapped against the atrocious trigger.

The soldier pulled their side arm back, setting it up in the air by their head. "Shoot'em right in the face."

_I can't, I can't do this!_

Ranger lifted the rifle, keeping it facing to the side.

Bile churned in their stomach.

They took in a quick deep breath, letting the cool damp briny air settle in their lungs.

Abrupt thundering shots rung out, echoing throughout the hillside. "Shoot you shi-"

Ranger's trembling paws pulled the rusted hard trigger. Their rifle's muzzle flashed, ejecting a long hard sultry bullet.

It whizzed by, piercing metal before flesh, and riving it as it pass through.

The top of the soldier's head popped as it jerked back. Warm red thick liquid oozed from their jutting veins.

The platoon stared nonplussed.

Ranger's round eyes and gaping mouth trembled. They dropped the rifle, stammering as they spoke. "I...didn't mean-" They watched the soldier's body collapse back into a puddle of their blood. Ranger stood aghast, transfixing on the others.

"That's one problem solved." Sneeker stepped up, making their way to the lifeless body. "Anyone want to give me a hand?"

"Let it rot. We'll all be dead soon." Therm hacked up blood. "We either die here or on the field, doesn't matter." They removed their blood stained gloves from their healed wounds.

"There's a chance out there. Wouldn't you want to take it?"

"No point, but wait." Therm lifted theirself upright. " Do you have that urge to kill like the others?" They tilted their head towards Ranger. "I know this pussy doesn't. But you?" Their eyes locked with Sneeker.

"We should do something about the body." Sneeker gripped the corpse with their lanky arm, tugging it, but not moving it. "If you gu-."

"Wait...you guys don't feel that..." Jockey paused. "Feeling to kill?" They scratched their forehead with their pointer finger. "But how?"

"Don't know don't care." Therm stared off into the distant horizon, gazing at the clear sky. "All I want is my life."

"But your life is meant to die for Father!"

"Enough with that crap, I'm sick of hearing it." Therm rolled their eyes. "Father this, Father that, I don't give a fuck about that twat."

 _I...I killed..._ Ranger's shoulders wilted.

"Our meaning is for lord Kri-"

"Oh shut up!" Therm shot Jockey a cold glare. "What do you think will happen when we win?"

"We'll gain our Father's love."

Therm chuckled before hysterically laughing. "You sound like an abused house wife!" Their cynical grin stretched across their long muzzle. "Oh Daddy!" They clutched their hands together, leaning their head up to the side and set one foot on its tiptoes. They spoke as a whore pretending to have an orgasm, "Oh Daddy love me, love me. Oh please." They moaned. " _L-O-V-E_ all over my face Daddy!"

"Don't speak of Father like that!"

" **Enough**!" Sneeker's voice carried out. "Right now that's not a problem this is!." They faced Jockey. "You heard what they said. We're not kin."

Jockey's bits of fur shot up, snarling and baring their fangs. "I won't stand with tra-"

A slow heavy deep voice spoke, "They do make a point." They burly teddy dragged their feet, stopping beside Sneeker. "Do you wonder." They paused to take a deep slow breath. "Why they act different than us?"

"What do you mean? Are they spies!" Jockey reached for their side arm, pulling them out and pointing them at Therm. "They want to harm Father, don't side with them!"

"When you point your gun at someon," Sneeker said, "Make sure its loaded."

"Oh...Ah..." Jockey fumbled with the pistols as they attempted to pull a clip from their belt. "Come on...come on." The encasement flopped onto the floor. "Shit, hold on."

"Ha, great. We're all incompetent," Therm snide. "Might as well stand 'bout, and wait to die."

The burly teddy lifted the blood stained corpse with both hands, twisting their body to gain leverage before flinging the body over the cliff.

"What the hell was that!" A distant voice similar to the soldier rung out. The stubby soldier stormed down the garrison's long steel walkway. Their paw patters against the wavering sheets of steel assaulted their ears. "What did you do, what the hell did you just do?"

Jockey froze, letting a cynical smirk dimple their cheek; Ranger cried, and wailed like a child with their face in the ground; And Therm stood silent, waiting for the inevitable.

"We were ordered to clean up the bodies." Sneeker stepped forward, setting their hands behind their back. "So we did."

" Where's your commander?" The soldier stopped in front of them.

Sneeker's stoic expression drooped, they twisted half their body to check on the team who shrugged at him. "They...are..." their eyes darted about, checking the scenery before settling on a limp leaking pipe. "Peeing, yes." They nodded.

"And where might they doing that?" The soldier stepped forward, setting their hand on their holster.

"They went to the bathroom?" Sneeker kept up their stern stare.

"Bathroom? Hm."

"Sir they killed them!" Jockey cried out.

"Wha-" The soldier's face dimpled, indenting from the burly teddie's fist.

They flew to the side, scrapping into the topsoil.

The burly teddy stepped in front of the Jockey, towering over them, and casting an ominous shadow. They set their bulky paws on Jockey's scrunched up and wavering shoulders. Their grip tighten. "Why do you do that?"

"We're made to serve, and die for Father." They paused, taking in quick breathes. "Do you not feel that need? Are you not his children?"

"No we are not." The burly teddy patted Jockey's helmet. "We are junk, like they say."

"I'd suggest to not do that again." Sneeker unsheathed their knife. "Get'em undressed."

"I'm not helping you! I have a chance to redeem myself," Jockey said.

"In death." Therm set their foot onto Ranger's helmet, pressing it into the dirt. "Might as well give up like this guy." They pointed down at Ranger. "They got the right idea."

Cool soothing topsoil nudged Ranger's muzzle. They blinked their irritated dry eyes, pulling theirself from the hard steel case. They rested on their knees as their ears twitched from the team's vexing outburst. Ranger's impaired voice spoke out.

"C-could I help.?"

The others ignored them besides Therm.

"If you could accidentally shoot Kriplespac. That'd be great."

"I don't have good aim." Ranger faced Sneeker, watching them as they loosen the rope against the prisoner. "How...ugh. How do you..." Ranger tripped over their tongue.

"How are you incapable of being able to function?" Therm crossed their arms.

"Oh...ugh..." A bitter chill went down their spine. _Why is everyone rude._

"Rhetorical question. You do know what that is." Therm received a nod. "That was another one, guess you don't."

"D-did I wrong you?" Ranger wrapped their paw around the back of their neck, rubbing it and facing down.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask how?" Ranger lifted their head, meeting Therm's crass stern glare and beady eyes. A sudden searing rush pricked their skin, making their heart race. Therm's stare made Ranger wilt.

"You're a teddy."

"Err, aren't you one too?"

Therm snarled, shoving their face an inch away from Ranger's muzzle. "I am **nothing** like you." Their warm heavy breaths dampen Ranger's fur.

"O-okay, sorry, sorry." Ranger's ears pinned back as their eyes went round. They jerked back, using one arm to crawl away, and the other protecting their face. "Co-could I have my helmet back?"

"Oh sure!" Therm leaned over to pick it up, rearing back up with it clutched between their hands. "What do you say?"

"May I have it, please?"

"Nope."

Therm flung the helmet like Frisbee over the cliffside. It rattled and clanked as metal met with jagged stones. A loud splash of water ensued.

Ranger sniffled, eyes watering and glistening. "W-why do you gotta be like that, Therm?"

"Therm?"

"Ah! Err..." Ranger shut their eyes, playfully smiling. "T-that's, umm—Hey why do you hate teddies?" Their ears perked up.

_Ah you coward, say it's their name!_

Therm slumped over, staring at Ranger with a slack peeved glare. "You're all a bunch of self centered fascist."

"A-am I one?" Ranger eyes went round, gazing up at Therm with a puppy-like stare. Their chin quivered and drooped.

"Technically..." Therm seized their words from Ranger's pathetic pang expression. They leaned back, exhaling a heavy sigh, and offering their hand in front of Ranger. "You're more of a pussy."

"Yay!—No wait, shoot!"

"It's true." Clutching Ranger's extended paw, Therm hoisted them up. "But that's a good thing."

_Whoo-hoo, making friends!_

"Well I think as curt and crass as you are you're adorable." Ranger paused with a dumb smile across their face. Bulbs of sweat welled, and their dimpled cheek spasmed.

"I'm going to help them out." Therm stepped passed Ranger. "Good talking to you." Heading towards Sneeker, They assisted them with the rope.

Good job dumbass. Good fucking job.

A chill heavy breeze whisked by, whistling as it stab into Ranger's sweaty disheveled fur.

Ranger shut their eyes, and let their body wilt. They picked up their rilfe before they dragged their feet, making their way to Jockey and the burly teddy. "Do you guys need any help?"

The burly teddy slowly halfway faced Ranger their body moved like a sloth, dragging with each movement. "With what?"

"Dealing with that." Ranger pointed at the unconscious soldier.

"Oh—forgot." The burly Teddy made their way towards the lying soldier.

"Undress'em before you throw'em," Sneeker yelled.

"Don't yell!" Therm pivoted half their body, checking the elongated rail balcony of the cliffside garrison. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"A moment ago you didn't care."

"Well now I do!"

The two hissed, and cackled, mocking each other as their argument droned on.

"Wait, hold on. Wait,wait,wait!" Ranger dashed up towards the burley teddy, halting them from undressing the soldier. "D-do we have to do that?"

"The stripping or the throwing? Holding the limp bare motionless body by the scruff with ease, the burly teddy waited for a command while Ranger pleaded for them to cease.

"Don't listen to them, throw the bastard!" Sneeker commanded.

The burly teddy stripped the uniform off of the soldier, ignoring Ranger's pleads. "Done." They readied theirself, rotating their shoulder.

"No-no-no-no, hold up." Ranger dashed behind them, thwarting the burly teddy. "We don't have to kill."

"Move!" Sneeker shoved Ranger with their shoulder, knocking them to the ground. Their eyes tracked the side of the garrison. "We're running out of time."

Landing back first, Ranger winced, staring up at the two. "We do-"

"You don't want them to suffer, fine." Sneeker pulled out their dagger from inside their coat, humming as it unsheathe and glimmer. In a blink of an eye the blade glided through the air, slicing the soldier's Adam's apple open. "Can't make anymore mistakes."

Blood streamed out of the gash, gushing and splattering against the topsoil, the soldier gargled.

"Not sure why you're so upset," Therm said, picking up the clothes that lie on the ground. "You're the one who put us in this mess in the first place."

"B-but I didn't me-"

"Doesn't matter. "Sneeker wiped the blood soaked blade with a rugged towel, watching the burly teddy chunk the body over the cliff, their cold firm eyes settled back on Ranger. "Right now our priority is to live, you heard them. 'We're fighting to keep ourselves alive.' " They stowed it. "Sorry." They offered a hand up. "That was rash of me."

"Yeah..." _I'm used to it._ Ranger waved their paw, nudging Sneeker's away. "It's all good." They said, raising their brows for a brief moment. "I understand."

"Aren't we such a functional squad." Therm shoved the disguised prisoner's back, nudging them forward. "Nothing out of place?"

The silent prisoner lowered their head down, their helmet covered most of their wounds, they raised one shaking paw, and timidly waved. Sneeker leaned forward, causing the prisoner to jerk back before freezing in place.

" _Hmm_." Sneeker set their hand on the prisoner's chin, moving it to inspect the injuries. "Can any of you see the wounds?" They received a no from the others. "Make sure to keep them away. Don't let anyone get close."

"So, we heading in?" Therm said, "Do we even know where we're heading."

A chilling breeze past by as silence seized the moment.

"Follow any group like ours. And stay close?" Sneeker rubbed the back of their neck. "If there isn't any, then improvise."

"Improvise, how?"

"I don't know, just..." Sneeker clamped the bridge of his nose, pressing their fingers against it. "We'll—Look, standing around isn't going to do anything, we're going to have to move."

"Grouped up? Is that the best idea you have?"

"Yeah, if things go bad...run." Sneeker paused. "Let's go, I think we shou-"

The synthetic female voice spoke out, "All units report to the mess hall, immediately."

"That's our break." Sneeker stepped onward towards the ramp, waving their shaking hand through the air, beckoning them. "Move, c'mon!" They stopped. "Wait, hold on, you two up front." They pointed at the prisoner and Jockey.

"Why...do I?"

"You're one to cause a problem." Sneeker waved them over again, trashing their hand through the air. "We need to move now!"

"I...I'm n-"

The burly teddy sat their bulky paw on Jockey's thin shoulder. "Please do what is asked. If not for us, than for you."

"I...tchah. Fine." Jockey's eyes and ears slanted, slumping their shoulders, and crossing their arms. They let out a humph when they were thanked.

The unit bundled up; The prisoner and Jockey up front, standing side by side; Sneeker and Therm stood a few feet away, keeping watch; Ranger and the burly teddy trekked behind.

They set foot onto the elongated walkway, advancing near the garrison.

Ranger wiped the back of their paw across their blemished cheek.

"You okay?" The burly teddy halfway faced them, keeping theirself ahead of Ranger.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Ranger's eyes fell to the ground. _I'm just dead weight_. They faced away, watching the distorted gleaming sunlight reflect off of the distant blue.

"What type unit you are?"

"Hm? Oh...ugh." Ranger scratched their temple. "Something...ranger?"

"You snipping unit?"

"Please don't call me that." Ranger crossed their arms as their shoulders drooped. "Sounds like I'm 'machine.' "

The team stopped, being halted by a steel bypass door. A red electronic wall scanner caught their attention.

The others tinkered with it while Ranger and the burly teddy chatted.

"Aren't we?"

Ranger shook their head, clasping their straining lips. "D-do...you actually feel nothing?" Their eyes met for a brief moment before Ranger's darted away.

"I did what was told, like the voice says."

_They still hear him?_

"Fath—I mean Kriplespac's?" Ranger received a nod. "Did you feel...umm." They paused, tripping over their words. They faced to the side, and set their paw up in the air with their thumb and pointer finger out. "What's the word..." The sudden out burst of swearing from Therm muffled Ranger's thoughts. "Alive? Yeah...ugh, is that the word?"

"I am alive."

"No, I meant." Ranger looked skyward for a brief moment, shutting their eyes before letting out a sigh. "A thrill?"

"I felt nothing from killing." The burly teddy paused, watching the others struggle with the door. "You looked bad from killing."

"Yeah, ahm. Did you have a dream? Before you woke."

"Not dream, test. Live or not."

The door open, clanking as the locks unlatched and screeched from the metal scrapping against the steel.

"We're still being tested..."


	3. Breath of Life: Part Two

Ranger's squad stepped into the cooled dim air condition corridor. The door hissed shut, latching its locks.

Chilled pavement pressed against Ranger's footpads. The smell of gun powder and smoke assaulted their nose. Hums of running water through ceiling pipes sent chills.

The gun metal cramped scenery mottled with dust sent unwelcoming message. They strolled with stilted movement through the prison like structure, passing into groups of idle soldiers tending to their own business.

The wall lights around beamed, illuminating the room in a tinge of marigold. The array of soldier's shadows bled across the floor.

Their group scrunched up as their surrounding became constraining from its residents, the once chilled room heated up from the poor insulation, clouds of dense grey ash stifled the fresh sea salted air.

Ranger's eyes met with other teddies akin to them. For a moment as their eyes met with the others a pang shot through them. The mirror images of each exact model made their stomach contort. _I really am a machine._

Therm whispered, "Where the fuck we're goin'?"

"Shh!" Sneeker said, panting as beads of sweat trickled down their forehead. "If they ask, let me answer."

Loud bunches of distorted chatter spoke out from deeper into the chambers, constraining any other sound.

"See, we're heading in the right direction." Sneeker smirked, their eyes darted from soldier to soldier, studying their attentive stares.

An intersection appeared at the end of the passage; To the right an empty damp pitch dark corridor, and to the left a lively lighten room booming with chatter above a stairwell protected by poles of steel.

Three brawny teddies leaned against the bars, their devilish face illuminated by their cigars, They safeguarded the barred sliding door, watching with vigilantes at their unit.

"I got it." Sneeker slinked by Jockey and the prisoner. "Ahm." Their eyes quivered as their stilted movement with their wavering hands moved through the air.

"Let us through...please."

One of the brawny teddies leaned forward, yellow met yellow, they snorted a thick cloud of smoke into Sneeker's face. "Is this how you let your private speak? Commander." Their eyes settled on the prisoner.

The prisoner kept silent.

"No words?" They faced Sneeker, studying the loose coat arm. "Junkers." They leaned back, sighing. "You head through there." They pointed at the dark corridor. "Now, get!"

Their squad faced the cold unwelcoming passageway; Darkness grasped from the interior, choking the warm outside light.

"Ah, thanks," Sneeker said with a bite of sarcasm. They pivoted, facing their squad. "Well, I guess that's our cue." They waved the back of their hands, indicating for the others to move forward.

Ranger and the burly teddy led the way, trekking into the cold distraught hallway. They set their paws onto the walls, sloughing as they tread. The patter of their feet, and hissing of the drainage pipes returned.

Chilling droplets of water splashed against Ranger's head, running down their spine and making them cringe. Humidity return, tasting of spoiled milk.

"Oof, that's my **foot**!" Therm cried. "Move!" Rattles of gear and shifting clothes ensued. "Who bumped into me!"

"Move twat!" Jockey shoved Therm.

A bulky stern paw settled on Ranger's shoulder, clutching on tight, and ceasing Ranger's movement . "Long Ranger unit," The burly teddy said. "Everyone wait."

"Hm?"

"You can see in the dark? infrared vision, your unit has?"

_Stop calling me that_. "I...don't know?"

"You don't know what you do?"

"No..." _Why would I?_

Jockey spoke up, "Do any of you know what the others do? I have it too."

"Yet you ran into me!" Therm stumbled in the darkness. "Why aren't _you_ leading?"

"I hate all of you." Jockey's feet pattered against the floor. "And I enjoy your misery."

"Sky Jockey, how you use it?" The burly teddy paused. "Help fellow teddi-"

"One you're not. Two you blink and press the left side of your eye."

Clamping their eyes shut, Ranger pressed into it. "Ow, I blinded myself!" They rubbed it with their palm as they writhed in place.

"Dumb ass. I said press the side."

"I did." Ranger blinked away the welled up moisture from their eyes. _Should of been more specific, sound like a bad writer._

"Can we move along?" Sneeker's voice faltered, "We're not out."

Ranger shut their eyes, pressing the side. The world around became a hue of yellow, red, green, and blue. They halfway faced behind. "Oh!" They jolted back from Sneeker's muzzle. "Ugh, how are we doing this?"

"Give me your hand." Sneeker set theirs in front of Ranger.

"Whoa, you're asking me out on a date?" Ranger's eyes lax as they smiled with hints of blush, facing away and setting their palm on their rosy cheek.

"Can we move on?"

_Can't even take a joke_. Ranger dragged their paw against their cheek, extending it out and interlacing their finger's with Sneeker's. "Now what?"

"We'll make a train, you, ugh...Jockey? move the others towards me."

"Who says you're leading?"

"I've gotten us this far, and it's working, now." Sneeker gripped Ranger's hand, squeezing it. "Do it!"

Jockey grumbled, making their way to the others, and lining them up. Setting each ones behind the next, Jockey stayed behind. "Done."

"Okay, go on." Sneeker nudged Ranger.

Their team slogged through the dark terrain, progressing through the empty chamber. Dim beams of blue light grasped through the darkness, revealing the chamber to be a grim damp corridor.

Teddies chatter could be heard in the distant, ill and harrowing, above the blemished rusty ceiling voices muffled and lively spoke throughout. Heavy footfall marched overhead.

They team came to a slum. Broken, torn, and marred teddies sat outside of cubical cell-like rooms; Tattered cloth veiled the insides.

"More junk coming through!" A teddy missing half their leathery face called out, structured like Therm, their exposed red frisson eye settled on them. "Keep going straight, you'll get to the hall." Their arm moved with jerking movement, snapping in place the instant it pointed back.

Ranger flicked the vission off, when their eyes readjusted they went round, fixating on the broken down machine. Their mouth hanged half open, quivering. They tucked their head inward, setting their gaze onto the floor, and shielding their trembling eyes with their palm. _Is...that what I really am?_

The team stepped onward, heading deeper into the chamber, however, similar to the one before this one lacked residents.   
  
Apprehension crept in as the desolate cellar went on. The chatter above became less muffled, harmonizing into a chant.

"Father!"

A muffled three rhythmic bang ensued.

"Father!"

Another thunderclap.

"Father!"

The chant went on as the team progressed, heading into the cellar's mess hall. Above light pierced the darkness through barred cavities. Shadows waved, passing through from above.

The room smelled of spoiled food, each inhale of the miasma tasted of putrid rot.

On ground floor elongated wooden dinning tables stretched out. Occupied by the cellar's residents. Little to no chatter rung out, each one tending to their bowls of slop.

"Move!" A resident from behind shoved, slipping through the team, and heading towards a long line for a food dispenser.

"Well, this is homely." Sneeker made their way towards the line. "No point in standing around, let's eat."

The chanting ceased.

Before they could line up, a voice spoke out, _his_ voice. "Oh my beautiful Teddiez, look how amazing you are, yes." Kriplespac's words echoed from above, reverberating off of the walls, and into the chamber below.

Ranger shuddered. _Why...is it hard to think?_ They shook their head, attempting to remove the ensnaring voice.

The residents froze, tensing up and bolting out of their seats saluting the red banner with a white circle, and bold letter T resting in the middle.

"Vell, I hav' som' bad news, and worse news." Kriplespac paused. "Ve are not winning ze war." Another pause. "Battles of ze beach, and trenches has not ended well, no," his voice faltered. "But, ve hav' weaken their forces. Crip- No—stalling them, yes, yes, yes. Now," his voice return to normal. "Ah...ve mus' stall to win, I am working on a machine, one to bring us to glory!"

Blaring cheers and stomps ensued.

Therm leaned sideways, whispering into Ranger's ear, "Salute you fucking idiot!"

Ranger snapped out of their trance, mimicking the resident.

"Yes, I know my children. Soon enough we'll have a home of our own."

Silence choked for a moment.

"But, now for ze worse news...Ugh, it seems that a few of you might be feeling emotions or individual thoughts. Now how'd that happen, I don't know."

Ranger moved their head subtly, making eye contact with Therm, then Sneeker.

"Don't be shy if you do, c'mon young ones. You hav' nothing to fret about. You're lucky enough to be by my side, isn't that good, yes?"

"None ov you?" The gears of the wheelchair chimed. "Hav' anyone seen any odd behavior?" Kriplespac received no answer. "Vell..."

" **Useless** _fucking_ shitwits! I swear." He trashed his chair's arm rest with his fist. "If any of _**you** _ see any odd behavior I want you to eliminate them **immediately**!" Kriplespac heavy breathing carried out. "They're an enemy to us! They're here to take vhat I've vorked so hard for!" His voice weaken, becoming breathy, "I didn't vork this hard, not now, please my children..."

Sweat dripped down Ranger's forehead, their aching stomach contorted, and heavy body wavered.

"Make Father proud, and kill them all!"

Ranger slued their head towards the left, settling their unsettling gaze onto Sneeker and Therm. Ranger blinked. "Wait..." Their eyes darted from member to member. They set their paw out, counting the team.

_Sneeker_.

_Therm_.

Big burly guy.

_Silent little guy..._

_Me..._

_And..._

Ranger's stomach dropped as their body trembled.

_And..._

Ranger leaned forward, eyes racing to each corner of the room. Bile built in their stomach as their breathes hasten.

"F-fuck..."


End file.
